1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a method of generating an optimum parking path of an unmanned driving vehicle and an unmanned driving vehicle adopting the method. In particular, exemplary embodiments relate to a method of generating an optimum parking path of an unmanned driving vehicle, which is performed by a control unit included in the unmanned driving vehicle, and the unmanned driving vehicle adopting the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related art unmanned driving vehicle, for example, a related art unmanned driving robot may include a sensor unit, a current location estimation unit, a neighboring map generation unit, a control unit, a driving unit, a mechanical unit, and a wireless communication unit.
The sensor unit, which includes various sensors, generates location-related information and nearby obstacle information, and inputs the generated location-related information and the generated nearby obstacle information respectively to the current location estimation unit, the neighboring map generation unit, and the control unit.
The current location estimation unit estimates a current location according to the location-related information and the nearby obstacle information, which are obtained from the sensor unit, and inputs current location information, which is obtained as a result of the estimating, to the control unit.
The neighboring map generation unit generates a neighboring map according to reference map information and the location-related information that is obtained from the sensor unit, and inputs neighboring map information, which is obtained as a result of the generating of the neighboring map, to the control unit.
The control unit communicates with a user terminal via the wireless communication unit, and controls operation of the driving unit according to information that is input from the sensor unit, the current location estimation unit, and the neighboring map generation unit.
The driving unit operates according to a control signal transmitted from the control unit, to drive the mechanical unit.
By using such a method of generating a parking path of an unmanned driving vehicle, a related art unmanned driving vehicle generates a partial parking path and moves toward a target arrival location designated by a user through a remote control.
Moreover, according to a related art method of generating a parking path, a possibility of success in parking a vehicle may be low. Further, it may take a long time to park a vehicle.
Accordingly, there is still a need to generate, in advance, an optimum parking path in advance of an unmanned driving vehicle, so that the unmanned driving vehicle moves along the generated parking path.
However, a problem in generating an optimum parking path is that various numerous candidate parking paths are present between a current location and a target arrival location of the unmanned driving vehicle.
Even if it is assumed that candidate parking paths are all known, it takes a lot of time to determine whether an unmanned driving vehicle may collide with an obstacle for each candidate parking path.